magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Amphista
There are many strange and wondrous creatures who reside at The Keep, but amphistas may be the most unique. Whereas most creatures possess only one head, amphistas have two. They are indeed two beasts contained in one body, siblings who share each other's thoughts and knowledge. Their very existence is steeped in magic, and would do much good for all the magi, but amphistas are secretive beasts who prefer to keep their powers to themselves. They do not go out of their ways to help others, but are more content to watch from the shadows, observing everything and thinking their own dark thoughts. Amphistas may be the most difficult creatures of all to tame, as their natures tend to be dark. A magi must patiently train and discipline an amphista from the moment it is born: if the training is poor, the amphista will grow into a bitter and dangerous companion. Even when raised well, amphistas love nothing more than playing cruel pranks and scaring other creatures. Amphistas in the wild are confined to the deepest caves, where they live out their mysterious lives. To find an amphista egg is a rare occurrence, as they are carefully guarded and almost constantly protected. Because amphistas rarely move, villagers know where they live and never approach their dens. Towns may be nearby, though, for amphistas are not great threats if avoided. This is because, despite their cruel tempers, amphistas do not prey on animals or humans. These strange beasts eat ants, and nothing else. Egg This gray egg has a few blue scales adorning it. Hatchling Most hatchlings are affectionate little creatures, always ready to play, eat, or at least nap. Amphista young, however, are not much like other hatchlings. From the moment they are born, they are most content when finding ways to torture everyone. It is fortunate that amphista hatchlings are lazy things. Amphistas are not active creatures, and tend to find one area and remain there. This makes it more difficult for amphista hatchlings to wreak vengeance, though they dearly love spitting venom at anyone who comes near, or tripping people. It is lucky that their venom is not as powerful when they are young, or else The Keep would be full of holes. Adult When first born, amphistas hardly move at all. As they age, they become a little more active, though they are not as adventurous as other hatchlings. Amphistas slither in a very distinct way: they loop around themselves and move in a strange spiral pattern. As one would think, they do not travel very fast, as they have only two feet. As soon as they are able, amphista young leave their magi and find a cave or burrow to live in. When they reach adulthood, they remain in their homes almost always, which makes it quite easy for their magi to find them. As is typical, amphista young learn to control their magic as they age, eventually mastering it. The only known power amphistas possess is a black one. One amphistas head spits the most deadly venom that burns through most anything, be it flesh or stone. The other head produces a strange poison, that appears to be nothing more than water, but is incredibly deadly. This poison is undectable in food or drink. The only cure for it is diluted venom from the amphista's twin head. As one can imagine, these beasts were once the favorite companions of dark magi, and to this day are still often found in the company of less savory sorcerers. It is only their lack of mobility that has stopped them from becoming powerful adversaries in war. The commoners have named these creatures assassin dragons, for good reason. The origin of amphistas is unknown, though there are a few myths that still remain. One is that there once existed a creature much more deadly and horric than the amphistas, larger and more powerful. This creature hounded the whole world, destroying villages and slaughtering anything. The humans sent forth a hero to fight the beast, and the hero was successful. When the creature's blood touched the earth, amphistas sprang to life and fled to the darkest caves, where they are found to this day. Breeding Additional Information * No. 200 * Obtained from the Stream (common) * Released: April 17, 2011 * Sprites: Glasswalker * Description: Damien Category:2011 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Draconians